Our Version of the Story
by crazyandobsessedteen
Summary: Cammie and Grant are twins. Their friends don't know so how will they react when Gallagher and Blackthorn do an exchange? Whats going on between Cammie and Zach? Romance? What happened to their dad? Will Cammie and Grant along with their friends find out if their dad is still alive?"He didn't come home. Nobody know what…happened." "Somebody knows." Zammie, Brant, Jiz, mace/preston.
1. Chapter 1

_**This story is written by me and Polishpicklesandzammie, Gallagher and Blackthorne are having an Exchange and Cammie & Grant are twins. The rest of the girls don't know this or about the boys vice versa. Enjoy the story!**_

* * *

**Grant POV **

_Food. Sister. Mother. Food. Sister. Food. Sister. Mother. Food. Sister. Mother. _Those three things are running through my head right now. I need food. I will get to see my sister and mother during school this year.

You are probably wondering who I am so I will introduce myself. The names Morgan, Grant Morgan- in school it's Grant Newman though. I go to Blackthorne with my friends Zach, Jonas and Nick. My sister Cameron(the Camster) goes to Gallagher Acadmey and my mom is the headmaster there. My dad went MIA when me and Cam were 12.

The thing is, Blackthorne and Gallagher have covers. Ours is that Blackthorne is for troubled young men, theirs is that Gallagher is a boarding school for rich snobs/brats. But both schools are for spies in training, yeah you heard right, SPIES IN TRAINING. Me, my friends, Cammie are her friends are all sixteen. Me and Cammie are twins by the way. Cammie's 4 minutes older than me and always reminds me about it.

Here's my CIA file which will tell you more about me:

**Name: Grant Steven Morgan**

**Age: 16**

**Parents: Rachel Morgan (Retired CIA agent/ Headmaster of Gallagher Academy, Matthew Morgan (CIA's best agent/ MIA)**

**Siblings: Cameron Ann Morgan (Older Twin) **

**Codename: Striker**

**Eye Colour: Sea Blue (Changes to Hazel)**

**Hair Colour: Dirty Blonde**

**Height: 5ft 9"**

* * *

Once the Returning dinner had finished Dr. Steve (our headmaster) called me into his office for what i had no idea. i sat down in one of the comfy seats in front of his desk as he began to talk, "I have some news to tell you that you cant tell your roommates about" he paused, "This year we are doing an exchange, with Gallagher, so you will see Cameron and Rachel."

"Sweet!" "I'm not finished yet Grant, you are not allowed to tell anyone about this including your roommates. 20 boys from this school are going to Gallagher for the next term to bond and get to know each other, your sister is being told this too. You and the other 19 boys are leaving in 2 days. Before you go you will be allowed to FaceTime your sister once for 5 minutes to talk about this exchange. Do any of the other boys know about Gallagher right know?"

"No sir" "Well then tomorrow you can tell your roommates about Gallagher but not about Cameron and Rachel, everyone else will be told at dinner tomorrow. Go into my other office and there will be a laptop on the table, when you enter the room your 5 minutes start. Off you go." He finished whilst shooing me away.

* * *

"Grant!" i looked at the laptop in front of me and saw Cammie's face, "Camster!" with the same amount of enthusiasm. "I can't wait for you to come to Gallagher and meet my friends!" "Me too! I can't wait for you to meet my friends as well" I replied.

"What do you want to talk about G?" "Tell me big sis, how've ya been?"

* * *

_**This chapter was written by crazyandobsessedteen and Polishdillpicklesandzammie. That was you first chapter! Just a wee short one and we hope you liked it! R/R for more, Check out our other Gallagher stories on our profiles- crazyandobsessedteen and polishdillpicklesandzammie. Next update should be up within a week. :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry these chapters are so short but its just how we have planned this story okay? Enjoy the chapter!**_

* * *

**Cammie POV**

"I'm good. How are we gonna break this to our friends?" I asked my little brother. I always remind him that I am older. "I'm good. We should tell them-" the screen blackened and an automated voice said "the five minutes are up". "Are you kidding me? I walked back up to my dorm room. All of them were staring at me as if to say, '_Whats going on Cammie_', "Guys I have something to tell you."

**Grant POV**

I was cut off mid sentence by the screen going blank and an automated voice saying the time was up. I groaned because I never told Cam how we were going to do this. _Oh well._  
I walked back up to the dorm room. "Hey guys i need to tell you something." "What's up?" Jonas asked. "Ok. So there is another school that is like this. Except its for spies not assassins. The place is called Gallagher. A girl I know that goes there is at the top of the class just like you Zach. But just a heads up. If any of you hurt any of them I will have you dead in three seconds. Got it?" I'm pretty sure I saw Jonas gulp. "Now get packing we leave tomorrow." I said.

**Time skip to dinner**

We were all packed and ready for tommorrow. Dr Steve got up on stage and explained about Gallagher and how there were twenty of us going. Then he said we would break in through the windows. That's when everybody ran up to their rooms and started packing. "Amateurs" Zach said with a smirk. Then we boarded the helicopter.

**Cammie POV**

We were eating dinner when my mom made the announcement about Blackthorne coming. Bex, Liz, Macey and I ignored her because I had already told them about it. But not about me and Grant. That's when we heard the windows break and we all got into our fighting stances.

"Girls you may sit down. They are the boys from Blackthorne." My mother said but before that I got the chance to kick two of them.

"Ouch Camster, that hurt" One of them said, "Hot and Strong" the other said.

They all had masks on. They walked up to the stage and took the masks off. They all went through the line introducing themselves. When it got to Grant he said, "Geant Morgan. Greek God. Field work. Where are you Camster?" He asked. I was walking along the walls blending in while he was talking. I walked out on stage and said " Right here" he turned on his heel and have me a hug. "I missed you" I mumbled. We stepped off to the side and let everyone else go. There was one person that caught my eye, the other person that I kicked I assume. His name was Zachary Jared Goode.

* * *

_**This chapter was written by Polishdillpicklesandzammie and then modified/edited by crazyandobsessedteen. Hope ya'll enjoyed it!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Cammie POV**

When we get back to our room I prepare myself for the yelling and questions they will bombard me with.

"WHO THE HELL IS THAT CAMMIE!?" _Macey._

"WHAT ON EARTH CAMMIE?!" _Bex._

"What's going on Cammie?!" _Liz._

I sigh and say, "Okay, that was my twin brother Grant who goes to Blackthorne and I wasn't allowed to tell anyone neither was he."

"Oh my god you have a brother!" _Macey._

"That's so cool!" _Liz._

"I must say Cammie, he's quite hot" _Bex._

"Bex!" I shout at her, "Sorry, I was just saying" she says holding her hands up in surrender. "Guys can we please just sleep?" I ask them.

"Fine"

"Whatever"

CRASH!

"Oopsy daisy."

We get ready for bed and as soon as my head hits the pillow I fall asleep.

**Zach POV**

We walk into the room we have been given at Gallagher and we throw our bags on the floor.

"Who the heck was that Grant!" I ask Grant trying to stay calm.

Oh heck how can I stay calm when we have just arrived at another school which trains girl to be spies, also a girl came onto the stage and her and Grant hugged saying 'I missed you' to each other. What the f***!

"That was my twin sister Cammie." He says jumping on his bed. He has a sisiter?!

"And why didn't we know you have a twin sister?" asks Jonas.

"Because neither of us were aloud to tell anyone, our mum made us promise." He says.

"Okay" Nick says.

"Guys, I'm really tired lets just get some sleep and talk about Cammie and her friends tomorrow." I say nearly falling asleep.

"Fine" they say.

* * *

"Jonas, Nick. are you two awake?"I whisper.

"Yeah why?" Jonas replies.

"Lets wake Grant up a special way since know didn't know about his sister." I say mischievously.

I walk over to the bathroom and fill a bucket up with ice cold water. The grin and we pour it over Grant.

"What the heck?" he shouts sitting up soaking wet.

"Payback for not telling us about your sister," Nick says.

"I hate you Zach" Grant says. "What did I do?" I say innocently.

"This _was_ your idea wasn't it?" he replies.

"Maybe." I say walking into the bathroom to shower before breakfast.

**Cammie POV**

I open my eyes to see Bex walking out of the bathroom with a jug of cold water. Oh no! I jump out of bed and run into the bathroom to shower before they can soak me. "Dang it! She saw us!" Macey says. "Told you that we were to loud." Liz says. I laugh at them because they didn't get me. I just hope they won't try again.

"Don't worry we'll get her next time guys,"Bex says. Oh man I need to watch my back. They could get me any time, at breakfast, lunch or dinner. Or even during class. I'll tell mum and Mr Solomon. They'll stop the girls, won't they?

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! remember to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Zach POV**

We are walking to breakfast and see Grant's sister and her friends walking in front of us. Cammie I think her name is. God she's hot. Wait, did I just admit that? Oh well.

The others must have seen them to as we all start walking faster and the wedge ourselves between girls. Me between Cammie and her friend who I think is called Liz. "Hi Zach" Cammie says not looking at me. "Hey Cammie, whats up?" I ask. "Nothing really, well apart from the fact I scared of what my friends are gonna do to me because I didn't tell them about Grant." She says in one breath. "We poured ice-cold water over Grant when he was asleep." I say, "They tried to do that to me but I woke up before they could." She replies.

"Lucky you"

* * *

**Cammie POV**

That smirk, it's so irritating! He just walks over and smirks, nothing else! All the other girls swoon over him for his cockiness, it so infuriating and irritating. i just want to slap him so hard that his cocky smirk will come right off his face!

Wait was that an actual smile? Awwwww It was that stupid smirk!

**Grant POV**

I NEED FOOD. I NEED FOOD. I NEED FOOD.

Bex is hot. Bex is hot. She's Cammie's best friend. Oh crap. I in a mess.

_What?_

Where did that come from?

_Me Grant._

What?

Zach's flirting with Cammie. WTF? Why is he flirting with my sis. This is so wrong.

* * *

Its happening soon, I can feel it. I'm sure Cam can too.

_Oh yes Grant._

Can anyone get me some food? Seriously I need food NOW.

Y_our wish is my command._

*Grant is handed a slice of chocolate cake by Cammie*

Oh thank you. Wait.

"Cammie are you messing with my head again?" I ask her. "Maybe I am maybe I'm not" she says running off.

"CAMMIE" I shout running after her.

**Cammie POV**

Mwahahaha! I'm messing with Grant's pea sized brain again. Aw s*** he's chasing me!

RUN CAMMIE RUN! Oh wait, I can out run him with my awesomeness.

_I'm gonna catch you Cammie. _So you think Grant, so you think.

_Aw damn how'd you know it was me?_ Maybe 'cause you're the only other person who know that can do this?

_Oh, yeah._

Grant finally got tired after chasing me for **3 FREAKING HOURS! **

_And now I'm very tired. _Serves you right Grant.

_Bye Cammie._ Bye Grant.

-PaGe BrEaK-

"Hey Cammie" Zach says snapping me out of my thoughts. "Hey Zach" I rely.

"Watcha doing?" He asks. "Just thinking" i say trying to end the conversation.

"About me?" He says. "Heck no Zach!" "You sure?"

"Yes I'm sure Zach" "God sake you are so irritating" I murmur quietly "But I'm also very hot." He says.

"Go away Zach" I say walking away from him.

"Why? I just talking to a pretty girl" He says walking behind me. _A pretty girl? you're kidding me. _

"Cut the crap Zach, why are you following me?" he sighs and says, "I just want to get to know you better"

I stop and turn to face him. "What the f*** are you playing at? Grant told me that you are a player, a huge player."

"I want to change, and you are gonna help me"

_How the hell am i meant to do that?_

* * *

**Hey guys I'm really sorry we haven't posted a chapter in a while. this was because I (crazyandobsessedteen) have been really busy therefore i couldn't find time to write this chapter. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter, remember to review and tell us what you think!**


End file.
